


Homecoming

by herilaveur



Series: season 7 with the gang [2]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herilaveur/pseuds/herilaveur
Summary: What I would have liked to see in the evening during episode 6 of season 7 - 9:27pm and 10:02pm.Basile is here, and Elu too, of course...I miss them so much !!!!
Relationships: Arthur Broussard/Noée Daucet, Daphné Lecomte/Basile Savary, Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Series: season 7 with the gang [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2113962
Comments: 13
Kudos: 39





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> I loved arthur's new haircut and the fact that he's with Noée! 
> 
> But Baz, Eliott and Lucas were really missing...so here's my corrected version....
> 
> I wonder why we've heard from everyone except Imane...I thought it was a shame. Just a ''her medical school is going well'' would have pleased me, so I corrected that too...
> 
> I just wrote this this morning, I needed to write this...Basile isn't even in the video and yet I felt very sorry for him. I can't believe that he and Arthur were so far apart. I know it happens, but they were like brothers. I don't like this...

''Baz, why are you standing by the door? We said all inclusive, anyway we let everyone in. Come have fun."

Basile closes the door, an embarrassed smile on his lips and looks at Max as he runs a hand through his hair. Can he really say he's waiting for his friends to come. That he hopes they come. That his idiots answered "ok" to his message and that he now feels like an idiot for not asking if it was an "ok, we'll come.", "ok, we'll see. Or ''okay, thanks for telling us but we won't come and you'll spend the evening waiting for us like an idiot.''

Basile sighs and tries to smile at Max.

''I just don't want anyone to come in. I just don't want it to get out of hand."

Max smiles at him, slides his hand through the door opening and closes it, showing him the handle.

"That's it! Those who know will knock. Come on, let's have some fun."

Basile sighs but turns to the dance floor, ready to mingle with the younger ones, when a loud knock rings against the door.

''Police! Open up!"

Max freezes immediately but Basile takes a huge smile.

''Police! We know what's going on in there.''

"Everybody shut up!" Max yells.

The whole restaurant becomes silent and if everyone seems worried, Basile smiles like an idiot because he recognizes this voice.

"Basile Savary, we know you're there! Open up!"

Basile opens the door and Yann jumps into his arms screaming. The music resumes and everyone starts screaming. Lola shouts ''The darons are in the place!'' while Basile hits his fist against Arthur's.

''Damn, guys, I thought you weren't coming.''

Arthur rolls his eyes and shakes his head, as if it were impossible, and smiles.

''We had to make a stop before we came, and a certain boy here was already in his pajamas.''

Eliott enters with a big smile, his arm around Lucas' shoulders, who raises his eyes to the sky.

''I thought I would spend a quiet evening at home. Hi Baz, good to see you. Sorry, I didn't realize you needed us to come so badly. And I wasn't in my pajamas, I was in indoor clothes."

Eliott starts laughing as he kisses him on the temple.

''Indoor clothes that you can buy in the pajama department.''

Lola starts to shout a ''Eliott!'' and her first name is immediately taken up by another female voice. Jo arrives like a cannonball and jumps at her neck shouting that she is too happy to see him. Eliott starts to laugh, always with an arm around Lucas' shoulders rolling his eyes.

"Glad to see you too Jo."

Jo looks at Lucas and smiles at him before giving him a hug, which Lucas probably didn't expect.

''I'm so happy to see you. We thought you were both dead, you never go out anymore. I even wondered if this was a way to hide the fact that you were separated."

Lucas laughs as he slips his hand into Eliott's hand.

''You would have liked that, wouldn't you? I'm sorry, Jo, that's not gonna happen. Never."

Jo smiles and shows Matteo leaning against the bar.

''Hey, I have a boyfriend now too.''

Basile doesn't miss the smile on Lucas' face and waves them into the restaurant.

''Wait!'' Emma screams out to be heard ''We have a surprise for you, Baz.''

Mika and Camille enter just behind her, hand in hand and Mika already starts dancing, leading Camille. Basile is about to speak when he sees her.

"Daphne!"

He pushes all his friends so he can jump on her, covering her with kisses. Daphne laughs as she hugs him before kissing him properly.

"But what are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming home? Oh, fuck, I'm so happy."

Daphne hugs him a little tighter before sliding her hand into hers, caressing the top of his hand with her thumb.

''Lola told me you weren't feeling well. She said you were even hesitant to go with your mother. I know this is hard for you, my love, but you are not alone. We are here. I've taken all my textbooks classes and I'm going to work from your house during my two-week vacation."

The door closes and Eliott leads them out onto the dance floor. Basile jumps, dances, hugs Daphne, hugs his best friends and finally feels good. Emma is the first to go crashing into the dining area, almost immediately joined by Noée. Basile smiles as he watches Arthur join her a few minutes later. Since they are together again, they are inseparable.

Lucas and Yann beckon him to come so Basile follows them, dragging Daphne with him, whose hand he hasn't let go of all evening. Eliott sits down before pulling Lucas on his knees, pecking his neck with kisses as if they hadn't seen each other for weeks while they live together, and Basile sighs slightly as he looks at them.

''Next year we can be together too, my love.''

Daphne surrounds Basile with her reassuring arms and Basile smiles again, feeling so good in her arms.

''Is Alexia all right?'' asks Emma ''I haven't heard from her in a while.''

Noée signs and Arthur nods with a smile.

"She loves London and is doing very well in her music studies. She has a new boyfriend. Is he better looking than me?"

Noée pretends to hesitate and everyone laughs.

''It must have something to do with your hair.'' Whistle Lucas while laughing.

Arthut sends him a middle finger, accompanied by a big smile before pushing his hair back behind his ears.

''You can talk! Have you seen yours?''

Lucas laughs and Eliott puts his hand inside.

''Perfectly tousled, as usual, right, babe?''

Lucas kisses him, seeming to forget they are among their friends and Emma rolls her eyes before turning to Daphne.

"And Imane? Do you have any news?"

Daphne shakes her head but Lucas breaks away from the kiss with a smile.

"She is 153rd. She says she really has to work hard all the time to make sure she can make it to the second year of medical school, but I've been watching on google and frankly for a first year, she's in a great position! She's got herself a study friend and apparently they work together. Idriss says that she never takes her head out of her books, and unfortunately I'm afraid that's true, but we saw her two weeks ago, she looked good. I don't know how Sofiane manages to spend time with her, but they are fine."

They all look at each other and Basile smiles because he already knows what they are going to offer.

''Are we going to see her?''

Lucas opens his eyes widens and shakes his head.

''She's going to kill us, she has a crazy schedule. If we disembark without warning, she'll kill us."

Daphne shrugs her shoulders and shoots Basile's hand.

''Come on, she can take a break, can't she? Just thirty minutes. Her apartment is 15 minutes away. You have to live dangerously, don't you?"

Lucas seems to hesitate, while Eliott nods and everyone else is already standing. Basile looks at Mika and Camille kissing in the middle of the dance floor, giving the impression that they are going to jump on each other here in the middle of all the young people.

''Should we warn them or not?''

Noée shakes her head and smiles.

''They're going to have sex in the bathroom or a dark corner, so we might as well leave them alone.''

Everybody laughs and they wave to Lola and the whole Mif before leaving the party together.

''If Imane asks, I'd say I was against it.'' Lucas rails.

Eliott kisses him on the temple, which puts a smile on his sulky face.

''We're just going to let her know she's not alone, that's all. After, we're all going at our home? Everybody's okay?"

They all start screaming for joy, and Lucas smiles.

''Okay. But no noise, our neighbors are still annoying."

Basile looks at them and bites his lower lip.

''Thanks for coming, guys. I needed this."

They stop and the next moment, Basile's in the middle of everyone, in a huge group hug. And if a tear comes out of his eye, nobody sees him.


End file.
